It's Love
by Kuroify
Summary: BL - Love Rain&Winter Child's sequel/Tentangku, cinta, dan dirimu./Ia tak mengerti mengapa senyuman orang itu berpengaruh besar bagi hari-harinya—meski, uhm, ia hanya akan berkata, "Senyum bocah." Dan berlalu ke suatu tempat demi menyembunyikan rona merah muda hangat di pipinya./"Bagiku, cinta itu..."/Ye-Min YS&SM/Review?


Melihat seorang Lee Sungmin membanting orang lain bukanlah hal yang ingin Kim Jongwoon lihat. Tidak sekarang—di depan mata kepalanya, atau suatu saat nanti; misalnya, ketika ia memberi tahu status mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Lihat! Aku mengalami banyak kemajuan, bukan?"

_Tentu saja_, Yesung membatin. Ia menyesal karena dirinya lah yang menyebabkan Sungmin termotivasi untuk meningkatkan kemampuan bela dirinya, dengan tujuan balas dendam. Jika saja beberapa bulan lalu ia tak menyeret Sungmin kembali ke istananya di hari pertama mereka bertemu—

"Bulan depan kupastikan akan membalasmu, Yesung-_ssi_."

—_Oh God…_

**.**

**.**

_Here it is; just a simple Love Rain&Winter Child's __**sequel**__ fict with __romance__ as the main genre. The characters in this fict belongs to __theirself__. And I've to warn you something before: this fict contains __Boys Love__ (yaoi), __Out of Characters__, and include __**crack**__ (unofficial) __pair/couple (YesungxSungmin)__. Please back off if you don't have any interest or maybe hate the pair/chara(s) or even my plot. Thanks for your attention._

**_It's Love_**

_ [—Tentangku, cinta, dan dirimu.]_

**.**

**.**

Baik Yesung maupun Sungmin adalah dua lelaki beranjak dewasa yang memakai berlapis-lapis topeng dalam menjalani kehidupan mereka. Topeng yang menampakkan ketegasan, aura memikat, kedewasaan, dan kadang mengintimidasi di saat yang bersamaan.

Di balik semua itu, mereka hanyalah dua manusia polos yang ingin hidup bebas tanpa dikekang siapa pun juga. Ingin menemukan jati diri dan tujuan hidup, serta merasakan menjadi manusia normal di umur mereka di saat masih sempat untuk merasakannya.

Seperti merasakan suka dan duka memiliki sahabat, misalnya. Atau mungkin merasakan jatuh cinta?

Tapi, cinta itu… apa?

Yesung belum pernah jatuh cinta—begitu pula dengan Sungmin yang _notabene_ tak terlalu mengerti istilah pergaulan rumit di usianya; _well_, jika saja cinta dapat dikategorikan sebagai pergaulan.

Ketika Sungmin berlari kecil menemuinya, bertanya dengan polos mengenai sepatah kata yang mewakili sejuta perasaan abstrak bertajuk cinta, Yesung hanya dapat mengerjap polos sekaligus bingung—karena ia juga tak terlalu paham mengenai perasaan itu.

Kata salah satu guru sekolahnya dulu, cinta adalah perasaan suka dan sayang yang bercampur jadi satu, membuatmu nyaman, berdebar, merona, dan cemburu karenanya, juga menyebabkan seseorang ingin melindungi dan lebih memahami orang yang dicintainya.

Yesung tak pernah mengerti. Ia tak pernah merasakan hal semacam itu semasa hidupnya, dan ia tak pernah mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu _yeoja_ di sekolahnya—Yesung tak mau bermain-main dengan perasaan.

Karena ia yakin, jika sudah saatnya, dia akan merasakan perasaan itu pada orang yang tepat.

Nah, dan soal saat yang tepat, apakah sekarang sudah saatnya?

Lee Sungmin adalah tunangannya yang tak mengetahui identitas aslinya dan menganggapnya sebagai _butler_ merangkap _bodyguard_. Cukup rumit, tetapi untuk sementara ini, Yesung lebih memilih situasi ini demi kebaikan Sungmin sendiri. Ia ingin Sungmin membiasakan diri dengan kehadirannya terlebih dahulu—silakan buang jauh kemungkinan yang akan terjadi suatu saat nanti.

Awalnya, Yesung ingin menyerahkan urusan pertunangannya ini kepada orang tuanya saja. Namun mengingat tak semua orang dapat menerima kenyataan semudah dirinya, Yesung merasa ia harus turun tangan. Membiasakan diri juga menghabiskan waktu di saat yang bersamaan.

Itu niat awalnya.

Tapi tidak ketika pertama kali mata sipitnya menatap mata _foxy_ si tunangan merangkap majikan. Yesung dapat merasakan dadanya berdesir dan degupan jantungnya agak melenceng dari nomal; dan ia tak tahu mengapa.

Hari-hari yang dijalaninya dengan Sungmin terasa begitu menyenangkan meski komunikasi di antara keduanya tak sebanyak yang orang tua mereka harapkan. Bagi Yesung, semua ini lebih dari cukup. Ia bahkan tak perlu banyak mengeluarkan suara dan bercengkrama demi menghangatkan suasana. Semuanya mengalir tanpa adanya gangguan—yang terpenting, ia merasa nyaman.

Sungmin adalah orang pertama yang mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman tanpa harus melakukan apa pun juga.

Ini aneh. Yesung menganggap apa yang ia rasakan adalah sebuah ketidak wajaran. Tentu saja; ia tak pernah mengalami gejala penyakit tak jelas seperti yang selama ini selalu terjadi padanya ketika Sungmin ada.

Yesung juga tak mengerti mengapa senyuman Sungmin berpengaruh besar bagi hari-harinya—meski, _uhm_, ia hanya akan berkata, "Senyum bocah." Dan berlalu ke suatu tempat demi menyembunyikan rona merah muda hangat di pipinya.

Apakah ini yang disebut cinta?

Seraya memikirkan berbagai kejanggalan yang terjadi pada dirinya beberapa bulan ini, Yesung berjalan menuju perpustakaan dan berharap sebuah buku—novel percintaan remaja, mungkin?—dapat membantunya memecahkan misteri _penyakit_ aneh yang entah mengapa terasa menyenangkan.

**_#_**

Sungmin sering mendengar istilah cinta, namun bukan berarti pernah merasakannya.

Orang bilang, cinta itu rasa nyaman ketika kau berada di sisi seseorang yang kau cinta. Ketergantungan akan keberadaan seseorang, perasaan tak ingin kehilangan, juga sebuah rasa yang dapat membuatmu tersenyum bahagia atau malah murung karena berduka.

Sungmin jarang pergi keluar rumah selain untuk sekolah—ia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk belajar bersama beberapa guru _private_ yang dipanggil sang ayah demi masa depannya. Ini tidak menyedihkan; menyedihkan adalah ketika ia dipaksa mengikuti sebuah acara pesta formal dan tidak diperbolehkan untuk menolak.

Daripada disebut anti-sosial, Sungmin cenderung ke arah tipe penyendiri yang menganggap bahwa ia bisa hidup tanpa bantuan orang lain. Demi Tuhan ia tak bermaksud sombong, ia hanya merasa cukup mandiri untuk dibebaskan di dunia luar; bukan dikurung di dalam rumah bak istana yang penuh dengan kepalsuan.

Dan soal cinta, bagi Sungmin, cinta adalah dunia baru yang nyaris mustahil dijangkau oleh tangan mungilnya. Ia tak suka bergaul, benci kebersamaan, dan cinta keheningan. Sungmin tak peduli. Karena ia yakin, suatu saat nanti, pasti ada seseorang yang akan menariknya keluar dari kehidupan bagai neraka yang dijalaninya, dan orang itulah yang pasti akan menjadi cintanya.

Kim Jongwoon adalah _butler_ merangkap _bodyguard_ yang terlambat ia ketahui nama aslinya dan senang bersikap tak selayaknya pelayan namun tak pernah membuatnya benar-benar marah. Cukup rumit, tetapi sekali lagi, Sungmin tak peduli. Yesung berhasil menambahkan warna baru di kehidupannya, dan hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Di hari pertama mereka bertemu, _namja_ itu dengan sekali gerakan berhasil membawanya kembali ke rumah—membatalkan niatnya untuk kabur entah ke mana. Sungmin jelas kesal dan dendam; karena itulah ia berlatih bela diri mati-matian sekarang. Tapi sehari setelahnya, dengan senyuman, orang itu malah memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Yesung dan berstatus sebagai _bodyguard_ barunya.

Lalu hari-hari terus berjalan, dan Sungmin mulai merasa kehidupannya berubah menyenangkan.

Sungmin menyukai seringai Yesung yang menyebabkan pipinya—mungkin—merona, ia juga menyukai getaran dan perasaan hangat yang hanya Yesung dapat berikan, begitu pula dengan aura menenangkan yang seolah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa takkan terjadi apa pun selama lelaki itu berada di sisinya.

Ia, tanpa menyadari, mulai menyukai segala sesuatu tentang Yesung dan takut kehilangan _bodyguard_ kesayangannya itu suatu hari nanti. Perasaan yang belum pernah ia rasakan terhadap siapa pun juga termasuk ayahnya sendiri.

Yesung adalah orang pertama yang Sungmin harapkan keberadaannya, juga ia takuti ketidak hadirannya.

Ini aneh, tetapi Sungmin malas untuk berpikir lebih jauh atau menerka yang tidak-tidak.

Sungmin juga tak mengerti mengapa senyuman Yesung berpengaruh besar bagi hari-harinya—meski, _uhm_, ia hanya akan berkata, "Menyebalkan." Dan berlalu ke suatu tempat demi menyembunyikan rona merah muda hangat di pipinya.

Apakah ini yang disebut cinta?

Pernah sekali, _bodyguard_ pribadinya itu tak kelihatan di mana pun juga. Sungmin gusar, ia tak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa mengenai keberadaan Yesung yang biasanya selalu di sisinya. Ia merasakan ketakutan akan kehilangan untuk pertama kalinya. Dan ia juga ingat ketika malam tiba dan Yesung datang dengan cengiran; menyebabkan dirinya begitu lega dan tersenyum tanpa sadar.

Air matanya terkumpul, tetapi ia tak menangis. Hari itu, ia juga belajar bahwa tak semua tangisan berartikan kesedihan. Dan Sungmin sadar, Yesung mengajarkannya begitu banyak perasaan manusiawi baru sejak awal mereka berjumpa.

Ini cinta. Sungmin harap, apa yang kini ia rasakan adalah cinta. Yesung adalah orang yang tepat—dan Sungmin tak pernah salah.

**_#_**

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Yesung-_ssi_?"

Sungmin melihat beberapa buku novel remaja tergeletak di atas meja, sedangkan Yesung duduk di atas kursi menggunakan kacamata berbingkai hitam miliknya. "Mencari jawaban pertanyaanmu," jawab pemilik surai _red-wine_ itu tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Pertanyaan apa?" Tangan Sungmin meraih salah satu buku yang menarik perhatiannya, lalu mengerlingkan mata tak tertarik. "Tentang cinta?" sambungnya lagi, disambut oleh anggukan singkat Yesung yang menutup buku terakhirnya.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Aku mencarimu."

Yesung mengernyit. "Mencariku?" Ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas—tak baik jika tuan Lee tahu anaknya belum tidur pada jam segini. "Ada apa, Sungmin-_a_? Kau tak bisa tidur?" Ia bertanya lembut, menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sungmin setelahnya.

Hangat. Keduanya merasakan hal itu, namun lebih memilih bungkam.

"Aku sudah menemukan jawabannya." Sungmin menunduk. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia harus merasa malu hanya karena akan mengatakan sebuah pengakuan pada _bodyguard_-nya. Seharusnya tidak begini. Sungmin bukan _yeoja_ yang akan menyatakan perasaan pada seorang _namja_ dan takut ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Bagiku, cinta itu…" Ia mendongak, menatap lurus pada wajah linglung yang lebih tua. Ia tak mengerti mengapa mengungkapkannya terasa sesulit ini, karena, hei, apa yang akan dikatakan olehnya hanyalah sebuah kata-kata; omongan dari mulut semata. "Kau, Yesung-_ssi_."

Beberapa detik berlalu. Baik Yesung maupun Sungmin tak dapat menyembunyikan rona yang ada pada wajah mereka. Keduanya terdiam—tetap hangat dan nyaman. Yesung lebih dulu bangkit dari duduknya, mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin sebelum akhirnya mengecup dahi yang tertutup helaian rambut itu penuh perasaan.

"Terima kasih. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan matanya, entah mengapa merasa kesal. "Cih. Ini aneh. Kau menyebalkan." Ia menggerutu, mengundang tawa pelan Yesung yang mulai sibuk menumpuk beberapa novel yang bertebaran. "Temani aku tidur, sekarang."

Perintah mutlak. Yesung menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang bebas, sedikit menarik pemuda manis itu keluar dari perpustakaan. "Baik, Tuan Muda." Berhenti melangkah. Ini saat yang tepat. "Tapi sepertinya aku harus berhenti memanggilmu dengan sebutan seperti itu," gumamnya kemudian.

"Apa? Kenapa?"

Yesung memutar tubuhnya, menatap Sungmin yang memandang bingung. "Karena aku tunanganmu." Jeda. Ia menambahkan, "Aku serius." Dengan penekanan, menyebabkan Sungmin yang ingin protes kini terdiam dan memandang penuh tanya.

Sungmin tahu ia telah ditunangkan dengan seseorang. Ia tahu hal itu sejak beberapa tahun lalu, namun ia tak pernah mengetahui siapa orang itu—karenanya ia terkejut ketika di awal mereka berjumpa, Yesung memperkenalkan diri sebagai tunangannya.

Sialnya, tak sampai lima detik, _namja_ itu menyeringai dan berkata bahwa ucapannya hanyalah gurauan semata.

Ia bukan bocah berumur lima tahun lagi, dan ayahnya harus tahu hal itu. Mungkin ia tak terlalu mengerti cinta, tapi setidaknya, ia ingin memilih pasangan hidupnya tanpa dipaksa siapa pun juga.

_Yeah_, bukan berarti ia memiliki calon.

"Sungmin-_a_?" Yesung menyebutkan namanya, lalu mencubit pipinya gemas. "Jangan melamun, aku masih di sini dan menunggu jawabanmu," lanjutnya dengan suara khas yang selalu terdengar merdu dan memanjakan telinga. Sungmin tak berkutik karena bingung, tepatnya.

_Jawaban apa?_

Yang lebih tua tersenyum—belakangan ini senyumnya sering tampak, dan memang selalu menawan. "Jawaban apa, ya…" gumamnya seolah tahu apa yang Sungmin pikirkan—tanpa sadar si pemilik surai _blonde_ merinding karena takut seluruh isi benaknya terbaca. "Kau tidak keberatan, kan? Dengan pertunangan ini, maksudku."

Dan tentu saja, Sungmin tak memiliki alasan mengapa ia harus keberatan dengan pertunangan yang memang telah mengikatnya entah sejak kapan. Karena orang itu Yesung; si _butler_ merangkap _bodyguard_ tak beretika yang selalu membuatnya nyaman ketika mereka bersama.

**_#_**

Hitam _memang_ salah satu warna kesukaan mereka.

Keduanya memilih warna itu sebagai _dress-code_ acara pertunangan (kali ini secara resmi) yang akan dilaksanakan besok siang—peduli setan dengan yang mengatakan hitam adalah warna setan dan bermakna duka.

Sungmin dan Yesung akhirnya menemukan titik akhir dari kehidupan menyesakkan yang dijalani oleh mereka. Setelah acara besok siang selesai, keduanya akan pindah ke Jepang dan menjalani hidup berdua. Itu permintaan mutlak, dan tak ada yang sanggup menolak.

Meski terlambat menyadari cinta yang telah tumbuh, dan meski terlalu lama saling menyembunyikan sesuatu di antara satu sama lain, awal dari terangnya kehidupan telah berada di depan mata sekarang. Yesung bersyukur penderitaan tak kasat mata yang menghantuinya akan segera pergi—setidaknya di hadapan Sungmin, ia tak perlu berusah payah berusaha menjadi sempurna lagi.

Karena ia yakin, pemuda beriris hitam kelam itu dapat menerima dirinya apa adanya melebihi orang lain.

"Besok kita akan meninggalkan Korea, 'kan? Aku tak tahu apakah aku akan merindukan kota Seoul."

Seraya menerawang memandangi pemandangan malam kota Seoul di balkon kamarnya, Sungmin bertanya retoris—seharusnya hanya ia yang tahu akan jawaban dari pertanyaannya, dan nyatanya ia tak tahu.

Tak banyak yang ia ketahui selain pelajaran, etika, dan hal merepotkan lainnya. Yang ia ketahui tentang dirinya pun terbatas, seperti…

—Sungmin cinta salju, dan akan belajar mencintai hujan.

Jika ditanya alasannya, tentu saja karena Yesung bagai sosok asli dari hujan. Ia cinta Yesung, dan itu berartikan, ia juga harus mencintai hujan. Lagipula, setelah berpikir panjang, hujan tak seburuk yang ia kira. Dan berjalan di bawah payung bersama seseorang yang dicinta ternyata sangat menyenangkan.

Di sisi lain, si pemilik iris _hazel_ masih berdiri tegak dan mengikuti tindakan tunangannya. Ia berpikir banyak tentang dirinya; sebesar apa ia menyukai musim gugur, warna merah, rintik air yang turun, juga beberapa hal yang hanya ia ketahui apa dan sebesar apa maknanya.

Juga sebagai tambahan, Yesung cinta hujan, dan akan belajar mencintai salju.

Lebih dari seribu kali ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tak membenci salju, namun tak pernah menemukan alasan yang tepat mengapa ia tak boleh membenci salju. Kini Sungmin datang dan memberinya alasan; bocah itu merupakan sahabat salju, dan ia takkan pernah bisa membenci sahabat bocah yang dicintainya itu. Dan lagipula, berpelukan di atas dinginnya salju ternyata tak seburuk bayangannya—_well_, walau flu memang tak terhindarkan.

_Tak ada salahnya berusaha untuk mencintai apa yang dicintai oleh orang yang kau cintai._

Kata orang, di setiap ada awal, pasti akan ada akhir. Kalau begitu, bagi Sungmin, ini adalah awal baru sekaligus akhir dari kehidupan lamanya. Ia akan belajar untuk berbahagia, juga belajar mengenai berbagai perasaan dan ekspresi manusiawi yang sebelumnya belum pernah dirasakan olehnya.

Karena memang begitulah seharusnya.

"Kau pasti akan merindukan Seoul, menurutku."

Yesung menyempatkan diri untuk melirik sejenak. Wajah Sungmin ketika tertegun memandangi sesuatu adalah salah satu favoritnya. Ia tertawa kecil—hal yang sangat jarang ia lakukan. Kemudian menyadari (kali ini sungguh-sungguh menyadari), bahwa Sungmin berhasil mengubah dirinya yang bagai robot menjadi manusia normal seperti manusia lainnya.

Cinta berpengaruh besar. Jika ditanya tentang cinta, Yesung akan menjawab bahwa cinta adalah perasaan sayang yang tulus namun tak menuntut, juga perasaan yang mampu membuatmu bertekuk lutut dan berubah drastis tanpa sadar.

Namun yang terpenting, bagi Yesung, cinta adalah—

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

—Lee Sungmin, tentu saja.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

_Credit title: SNSD's Taeyeon & SNSD's Sunny; It's Love (Heading to The Ground OST)_

_The last sequel! Sigh... I think I'll make no sequel of Winter Child, but you guys makes me type it. I just can't sit down around when an idea started distrub my mind. Asdfghjkl~! Then, sorry, I know this sequel isn't better than Love Rain or Winter Child._

_And happy birthday for uri Sungminnie! 27-28 years old, huh? You totally fool me._

_For the last, please read&review Love Rain and Winter Child before you read this fict, okay?^^_

_Happy New Year Everyone!_

**_Review?_**


End file.
